wayofdawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelvin Harold Calderon
"People speak of knights in shining armor who save people and rescue damsels. That is what I am, but for you alone." A knight in service to Caelin, who some call "The Sterling Chevalier." Kelvin has travelled alongside his cousin, Rayl Torien, as well as the mage Gabriel, and now fights for the Bern Liberation Army. Pre-Creation Kelvin Calderon was born to Harold and Margaret Calderon on their horse ranch just outside of Caelin. Growing up, Kelvin often dreamed of becoming a knight and fighting in the armies of Lycia. At the earliest age possible, Kelvin and his older brother, Merio, were sent to Laus to become squires to a knight there. Life wasn't easy there, but hus dream of becoming a knight helped him endure. He was still in training when the Bandit War broke out, and the knight refused to let Kelvin fight, despite his protests. Actions in RP Kelvin completed his service to the knight roughly six years after the end of the Bandit War. He swore fealty to the Marquess of Caelin, who sent him, along with his brother, to join up with his cousin's division, The Golden Lance squadron, in Santaruz. Along the way, they stopped in an abandoned house and were attacked by the bandits hiding there. They fought well, but were outnumbered. In the melee, Kelvin was knocked unconscious and later awoke to find that he and his brother had been rescued by the dragon Saffra, who had scared off the bandits. With Saffra leading the way, the duo continued towards Santaruz and Rayl. Kelvin soon arrived in the area where Rayl's group was camped and wandered off to get to know some of the people travelling with Rayl's division. Here he met the archer, Chelsea Dagger and her friend Karina, as well as the swordsman Yaen, who stumbled upon the camp. It wasn't long before he realized he was devoloping feelings for Chelsea and as the two sat on a hill just outside the camp, Kelvin kissed her unexpectedly. The moment created an awkward tension between the two of them, but they later reconciled after Chelsea recieved a letter from Rayl. The division, now led by the Mage Knight Lucy, moved on to Caelin, where Kelvin took Chelsea to see his parent's ranch. There he met the young Nabatan blacksmith Valcrist and the archer Harlow and convinced the two of them to join up with the division. As they were preparing to leave Caelin for Laus, he accidentally insulted Chelsea, who forgave him when they arrived in Laus. Upon arriving in Laus, Kelvin and Chelsea went to a cafe, along with Valcrist, Harlow, and the pirate Mikar. There they enjoyed a peacful lunch and a round of hearty singing as Mikar started up an old sea shanty. The peacful moment was disrupted, however, as a battle broke out at the nearby mage academy and the group rushed to bring aid to their friends. Kelvin fought boldly, dispatching two of the mages, but was caught off-guard by a shaman's magic. Chelsea dispatched the shaman, but was in turn struck by a fireball. Kelvin, distracted by his own foolishness, did not notice the ceiling begin to collapse, until a chunk of rock struck him in the shoulder. In a panic, he dashed out of the room, leaping through the nearest window. Two fireballs flew past him, but a third struck him in the back and he fell unconscious upon landing on the ground. Two doctors searching the ruined university found Kelvin unconscious and brought him to the nearby hospital. As Kelvin lay unconscious, his failure to protect Chelsea haunted his dreams, and he awoke screaming her name. After comforting each other, Kelvin and Chelsea set out to explore the city. However, their adventures were cut short, when their group continued on their way, no longer welcomed in Laus. As the group continued on their way, they were attacked by doom wolves, which they quickly dispatched. They stopped in a cave for the night, and were again attacked by wolves. In the morning, the group moved on and arrived at an inn further along the way and stopped there to plan what they would do from there. Chelsea informed Kelvin that she needed to return to Sacae alone for a while. Kelvin, while a little dissapointed, parted with Chelsea, and made his way to Rayl's ranch. From there he headed to a small outpost on the Lycia/Bern border and joined his cousin, as well as Karina and the blind theif Raph Meglane. They set off for Bern, but just as they arrived at their destination, Kelvin felt something urging him elsewhere. He departed from the group and began wandering the Bernese countryside. His wanderings brought him to the city of Linz, which had just rebelled against their Ilian occupiers. Kelvin met the man responsible for the revolt, Nasir, on the outskirts of the town and followed him into the town. After a brief description of the events that had happened in the town, and the motives behind them, Kelvin agreed to join the rebellion and train the rebel army. At first their progress was slow, but they eventually gained momentum and evolved from a ragatg group of farmers and craftsmen barely capable of fighting each other into an army capable of repelling the ever approaching Ilian army. When the Ilian army finally arrived, the rebels ambushed the Ilians on a small forested road, catching them completly off guard. Kelvin entered the battle about half-way, leading a cavalry charge that cut through the Ilian forces . Kelvin then engaged with the Ilian general who was leading the force. After a short but intense fight, Kelvin dispatched the general, sending any remaining Ilians scrambling in fear. With the battle won, he returned to the town to pick up his armor, which Nasir had reforged for him. He recieved a letter from Chelsea, saying she was ready for him to come back. He set out immediatly for Sacae, leaving Nasir a note explaining where he had gone and promising that he would return. He found Chelsea in the City of Heroes, wandering in a near catatonic state. He took back to the inn where he was staying. As they talked, she slowly recovered and when Kelvin proposed, she made a complete recovery and accepted his proposal. Kelvin is now preparing to journey back to Bern and meet up with Nasir to further the rebellions progress. Skills, Abilities, and Other Facts Kelvin is a very adept fighter and is very skilled both mounted and on foot. Kelvin's weapon of choice is the lance, although he has had a little practice with swords and is looking into using an axe. Kelvin has also recently begun to use heavier armor and still retains a good amount of his speed. Kelvin is a talented singer and will often sing as way to relax. He has a fear of being alone, stemming from a crushing and very one-sided relationship from his days as a squire. He is also illiterate and currently has no desire to learn, either. Personality Kelvin is very friendly and light-hearted. He tries to find enjoyment in evertything, which can cause him to become reckless at times. His recklessness has often gotten him in trouble, leading him to injury and comprimising situations. He almost always takes it in stride, however, as he has a good sense of humor and is able to laugh at himself. His recent travels have helped him mature and he is beginning to become a more careful individual. Kelvin is very honorable and is intensly devoted to his fiance, Chelsea. He takes it upon himself to take care of her well-being and sees it as a persoanal failure every time he fails to protect her. Kelvin is also very idealistic and is fighting to earn freedom for the people of Bern. Kashmir Kashmir is Kelvin's horse, a black Bernese Charger, who was raised by Kelvin's parents and given to him as a gift upon the completion of hisn training. Kashmir is incredibly smart and always seems to know when Kelvin needs him most, often arriving just in time to save him from an awkward situation. Category:Character